


The Nature of Evil

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-22
Updated: 2007-12-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It seems angsty but it's not, trust me. ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Nature of Evil

**Author's Note:**

> It seems angsty but it's not, trust me. ;)

Title: The Nature of Evil  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry/Draco  
Another drabble written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s challenge: #48: Prepare  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: It seems angsty but it's not, trust me. ;)

  
~

The Nature of Evil

~

“Prepare for punishment!” the voice screamed.

“Why?” he asked, flushing as derisive laughter followed his question. Draco cringed as an enraged voice, sounding like his father’s, emerged from a dark shadow.

“You know why. Run for your life!”

Draco ran, but the voice kept up, promising harsh retribution for rejecting his birthright, his pureblood heritage, his rightful place...

“Draco?”

Panting, he tumbled into light, warm arms surrounding him. “All right?” Harry murmured.

Draco nodded. “Bad dream.”

“Right. No more curry just before bed for you,” Harry said. “Those spices are evil.”

“You don’t know the half of it,” Draco muttered.

~


End file.
